1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an instrument to retrieve intraluminal objects, more particularly concerns a transcatheter instrument assembly to retrieve intraluminal foreign objects under fluoroscopic or endoscopic guidance by a grabber-converting-to-snare action.
2. Background of the Invention
There are only three types of instruments to retrieve intraluminal objects under fluoroscopic or endoscopic guidance: (a) a loop snare that is threaded into and through a catheter, (b) a modified mechanic's grabber that is threaded into and through a catheter, and (c) a wire basket that is threaded into and through a catheter. The present invention essentially incorporates all the features of the existing instruments and introduces additional advantageous features as will be apparent in the following description. A search in the patent classes/subclasses 604/52 and 604/53 did not reveal any relevant disclosures.